It is known that movably mounted carrier elements of oral hygiene implements (e.g. brush heads) are locked against being removed from a housing of the oral hygiene implement by one or several locking pins. A locking pin represents an additional element that needs to be assembled and the locking pin is also made from metal rather than plastic and thus is relatively costly.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide an oral hygiene implement and a method for manufacturing an oral hygiene implement that are improved over the known oral hygiene implements or their methods of manufacture.